Hyperdimensional star Prologue
by songoku2006
Summary: A preview of what waits the fate of two worlds.


Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star, Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Prologue-events told by Histoire

Hello, I'm Histoire. I'm also known as the tome of knowledge. It is my duty to help the goddess of Gamindustri; sadly I've failed to do in the past years.

It all started with ASIC, an organization committed to returning the goddess Arfoire. The same goddess that each of current goddess had fought and killed.

Sadly, during her brief rein, dark incarnations were created. That wanted to revive her.

Finding out about this threat, the goddess acted to stop them, but they failed. Each of them was imprisoned.

I was helpless to save them. I didn't have the power to do anything, the only thing I could do was help Planeteptune from being ruined. I along with the other oracles tried to stop our counties falling into ruin, sadly it was only slowed.

The land was falling into dismay and despair, with no way of stopping it.

However, thanks to actions of Compa and IF. They were able to free Nepgear, sister of Purple Heart. She started a quest to stop ASIC. She needed the help of the other Candidates for goddess, sisters of the imprisoned goddess.

Together they collected the mascots needed to fight incarnations. They had made it to their leader, CFW Magic. They were able to defeat her, but it was bittersweet.

Arfoire had been revived, along with her incarnations. Lucky for the Candidates, they freed there sisters. They battled there captors while the younger goddess fought Arfoire.

They were able to stop her, but at a terrible cost. One that I blame myself for, if I could've done more it wouldn't have happened…however there is no way for me to change the past.

An explosion took place at the place of their battle, the Gamindustri graveyard. While the candidates had escaped before it happened, the captured goddess didn't. We couldn't really tell if they were killed.

I'm afraid that they might be, and it's my fault. My dear friends that I've made were gone.

Despite that there is hope; we were able to recover their weapons. Weapons that weren't ordinary, they have a bond to their owner, which let us know they are alive if we are right. However, we can't tell where they are.

Even if they are alive somewhere, we can't ignore the damage that has been done. So it was with heavy hearts, we started to repair the damage. The candidates have taken the roll of full goddess of their lands.

Black sister, the younger sister of the goddess Black heart, she governs the land of Lastation.

The White sisters Rom and Ram who took over for their sister, White Heart. They rule the white land of snow, Lowee.

Nepgear, Purple sister, she was hit the hardest with her sister's disappearance. So much that she fell into a depression. Thanks to the help of her friends, she was able come out of her depression, and lead Planeteptune to a new golden age. She wanted to honor her sister by restoring there county.

Leanbox, the land of green grasslands, the only place that didn't have a candidate for goddess. However, there was a program that helped, with me lending a hand. It was being made before the Green hearts capture, she saw a problem with having no candidate for goddess. So, she started a way to make one close to a goddess.

The one who would take the position was its oracle, Chika Hakozaki. This brought great joy and pain for her. She felt honored to be given this, but was sad that Green heart was not returning to her.

It was slow, but the land was recovering. Peace had finally returned.

As for the fate of the missing goddess, we wouldn't know what happened to them intel years later. The reason for not finding them was because they were in another dimension.

A world similar to our own, but so much different than our world, where they lived normal lives. That simple action will reap untold consequences for our world, and that world called Earth.

For they give us a new generation of goddess that will change everything in both worlds.

To be started


End file.
